


Act 1- Kuebiko

by Parralilium



Series: It's Dark on the Other Side, and Madness is Waiting [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Closure, Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parralilium/pseuds/Parralilium
Summary: Kuebiko: A state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violenceThe tumble from the clifftops is inevitable. It’s decidedly one of those things that makes you believe in fate and everyone else believe they’ve caught the viper- because often it’s too hard to admit that the viper has been biting your neck the entire time. It’s like a metaphor; the cliff is reality and when you fall the viper has ripped open your throat.But something else about fate: You never know when it’s going to tip you over.When heat touches ice, something has to give. It's like Lucifer falling from heaven into the hellfire. But the climb back to salvation was always harsher.Will Graham had expecting the fire to burn him- but he didn't expect to like it.





	Act 1- Kuebiko

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest, I only have an outline written and zero motivation. 
> 
> If anything comes of this story, I wanted to have a platform ready to go. (And maybe having this pending might motivate me idk)

“Do you ever have nightmare’s, Dr Lecter?”

 

Will stood still by the office window, studying the skyline blindly. Baltimore was facing one of it’s coldest winters in years, and the frost had begun seeping into the room in cold bursts. He put down his glass of whiskey- unorthodox but needed- and traced a finger on the window. It burned his fingertips, but he didn’t stop. It was silent for a minute, and Will turned back to his physiatrist. 

 

“Dr Lecter?”

 

Hannibal Lecter was sitting in his usual chair with a glass of red wine, something he had called  _ Chateau Haut-Brion _ , and a sketchpad on his lap. Will couldn’t see what he was drawing. The doctor looked up at the second iteration of his name.

 

“Just like any other man, my night’s can be plagued by monsters,” he continued sketching.

 

“I’m not talking about monsters.”

 

Hannibal paused and placed the drawing on the side table beside him before finally looking up at Will.

 

“What then?”

 

Will thought, “Something closer to demons.”

 

The room was silent again. Will took another sip of whiskey.

 

“Is this about your discovery of Marissa Schurrs’ body?” Hannibal asked. Will turned back to tracing lines on the frost.

 

“You must get her out of your mind, Will,” he continued, “she will only take up precious space and further you into the dark.”

 

“I can’t help but think it was somehow my fault.” 

 

Hannibal put down his glass and careened towards the window. He placed a gentle hand on the small of Will’s back. It made Will shudder unnecessarily.

 

“Then we talk about it.”

 

Will took a step back into the touch. When he looked back to the window, and at Hannibal’s sketchbook, he saw what they’d been drawing.

 

Antlers.   


**Author's Note:**

> So... something (although minor) came of this mad plan.
> 
> As a bit of background, I'm a really young, really inexperienced writer so this is NOT peer checked or anything. Any sort of feedback is going to help me along, so that's 100% welcome. Apologies for this one page worth of writing, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Stay tuned until next week!


End file.
